Conventional encryption schemes can include disjunctive normal form (2DNF) homomorphic encryption schemes, wherein the scheme provides a procedure to evaluate the encryption of a 2DNF formula from encrypted cipher text values of the formula inputs. As detailed herein, 2DNF formulas are DNF formulas wherein each clause contains at most two literals (that is, a 2DNF formula is the sum of products wherein each product is a maximum of two terms). 2DNF formulas can be represented, for example, via the form (a1+a2+a3)(b1+b2)+(c1+c2+c3+c4)(d1)+ . . . .
The decryption algorithm associated with a few such encryption schemes, however, is slow and inefficient. Accordingly, as an alternative technique, some conventional approaches include constructing a decryption table that maps encrypted values to plaintext values. However, the usage of a decryption table limits the decryption domain to a small sub-set of the encrypted values.